The present invention relates to an image processing device, an information storage medium, and the like.
A median filter or the like has been widely used to correct an isolated point of an image. A method that determines an isolated point by comparing the average value or the median value of the pixels values of pixels positioned around the processing target pixel with a given threshold value has been known.
For example, JP-A-2002-10274 discloses a method that determines whether or not the processing target pixel is an isolated point by calculating the average value of the pixel values of pixels positioned around the processing target pixel (in the diagonal direction), and comparing the average value with the pixel value of each pixel and a threshold value.
A frame-sequential endoscope system that sequentially applies three colors of light (RGB) to the tissue in a body cavity using a rotary filter, and allows diagnosis using an image (normal light image) generated from the resulting reflected light images, has been widely used. JP-A-2006-68113 discloses an endoscope system that sequentially applies narrow-band light G2 and narrow-band light B2 that differ from the above three colors of light to the tissue in a body cavity, and allows diagnosis using a narrow-band light image (special light image) generated from the resulting reflected light images.